


Bizutage

by Blihioma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crazy, Hazing, Horror, Love, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, serial killings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Ce n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant. Un autre. Mais cette fois c'était différent : c'était un bizutage. Un autre. Ou quand un jeu détruit une vie... Les enfants ne réalisent jamais que ce qu'ils font ont des conséquences et les en protéger ne résoudra rien. Ils l'ont brisés pour s'amuser, il va les briser pour se venger !





	Bizutage

**Mot d’Ordre :** Bizutage

 **Définition :** Initiation à un ensemble de pratiques, épreuves, traitements ritualisés et imposés, de nature dégradante et humiliante.

 **Univers :** Univers Alternative

 **Pairing :** Kyoya x Tsuna

(Hebihime a apposé sa patte sur le texte en le corrigeant)

_*Warning : CRAZY !!!*_

**°0o0°**

_**Bizutage** _

**...**

_Ce n’était qu’un jeu d’enfant. Un autre._

_Mais cette fois c’était différent : c’était un bizutage. Un autre._

_ Tsuna : 6 ans _

Tsuna avançait timidement, évitant les nombreux débris par terre. Il n’était pas seul, mais il ne se sentait pas à l’aise pour autant. Il avait même très peur. Son intuition lui criait que c’était une mauvaise chose d’avancer encore, qu’il ferait mieux de faire demi-tour et de s’enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais naïvement, Tsuna ne comprenait pas pourquoi : il était avec ses amis… Enfin… « Amis »… Ils allaient bientôt le devenir plus exactement. Ils avaient promis que s’il faisait le test de courage, il pourrait jouer avec eux. C’est pour ça que le petit brun les avait suivis jusqu’à cet hôpital abandonné en pleine après-midi.

Mais plus ils avançaient, plus Tsuna avait envie de rentrer chez lui. Ce ne serait pas si grave s’il ne devenait pas leur ami… N’est-ce pas ? Finalement, il voulait juste arrêter tout ça et retourner sur ses pas, quitter cet endroit qui lui faisait froid dans le dos et enfin sentir l’anxiété le quitter. Kyoya lui disait toujours qu’il n’était qu’un peureux, mais ça lui allait très bien. Il n’aimait pas avoir peur, c’était normal non ? Le jeune enfant était tiraillé entre son envie d’avoir des amis et de montrer au seul qu’il avait, qu’il pouvait aussi être courageux, et rester un peureux mais se sentir en sécurité…

Cependant, il n’eut pas le temps de faire son choix, car ils étaient déjà arrivés… Tsunayoshi sursauta quand l’aîné du groupe s’adressa à lui pour lui expliquer ce qu’il devait faire.

« Tu verras c’est très simple Dame-Tsuna ! Tu dois juste entrer _là-dedans_ et y rester cinq minutes. Si tu réussis, on t’acceptera comme un ami. Marché conclu ? »

Le châtain leva les yeux vers le _« là-dedans »_ et il en perdit toutes couleurs… Finalement, il ne voulait pas d’autres amis, finalement il ne voulait pas être courageux. Il préférait mille fois se faire traiter de tous les noms à l’école ou même être exclu que d’entrer dans un de ces tiroirs… Ils se trouvaient tous en ce moment dans la morgue de l’hôpital désaffecté, devant l’un de ces murs pleins de tiroirs où les cadavres étaient entreposés… Tsuna le savait car il y était allé il n’y a pas longtemps avec sa mère, car _"la maman de sa maman était montée au ciel et que son corps était resté en bas"_ , du moins c’est comme ça qu’on le lui avait expliqué.

Tsuna recula de quelques petits pas et s’apprêtait à refuser cette si gentille offre : il avait beaucoup trop peur ! Et s’il y avait quelqu’un dans ce tiroir ? Ou pire, des fantômes ? Non, il ne voulait pas ! Mais alors qu’il essayait de s’enfuir en remontant l’escalier, deux enfants plus âgés l’attrapèrent, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Voyons Baka-Tsuna, faut pas t’enfuir comme ça ! C’est pas si difficile ! » Ricana le chef de la petite troupe, sous les rires des autres enfants.

Le petit brun n’avait rien d’une grosse brute et il eut beau se débattre, il n’arriva pas à se défaire de la prise qu’ils avaient sur lui. Tsuna sentit la peur l’envahir comme une vague emportant tout sur son passage et de grosses larmes commencèrent à rouler sur son visage déformé par l’effroi… Personne ne s’en inquiéta, tous rigolaient. Il fut jeté dans un des tiroirs ouverts et les enfants se dépêchèrent de fermer derrière lui.

« Cinq minutes Dame-Tsuna ! Compte-les bien. ! » Gloussa un des enfants.

Mais au lieu de rester pour attendre que l’enfant ait fini de faire son compte, ils s’enfuirent tous, le laissant enfermer dans ce tiroir. Tsuna en les entendant partir se mit à crier, à hurler pour leur demander de le laisser sortir. Il pleurait à chaude de larmes, il avait de plus en plus peur. Il tenta même d’ouvrir la porte du tiroir en frappant dessus avec ses pieds puis ses poings. Mais elle ne bougeait pas d’un pouce.

Il fut retrouvé seulement trois jours plus tard par les policiers que Nana avait appelé en catastrophe le soir-même. Un des enfants avait fini par parler en se rendant compte de l’agitation que cela avait créée. Les parents avaient plaidé la cause de leurs enfants : ils ne s’étaient pas rendu compte de ce qu’ils faisaient, mais certains policiers étaient sûrs que cela n’avait rien d’un accident…

L’état dans lequel Tsunayoshi fut retrouvé fit peur à tous les adultes : il n’avait pas dormi pendant ces trois jours et il n’avait pas pu manger ni boire non plus. Il n’avait plus de voix à force d’avoir crié et hurlé, et ses larmes avaient laissé de profonds sillons sur ses joues. Il fut tout de suite confié à un psychologue mais ils savaient déjà tous que certains dégâts seraient irréversibles…

**oOo**

_ Tsuna : 14 ans _

Tsunayoshi se redressa brusquement, sa main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant désespérément son air. Il était sur le point de faire une crise d’hyperventilation, mais la main qui se posa sur son épaule le calma doucement. Le petit brun se tourna vers Kyoya qui l’observait placidement, attendant qu’il finisse de se réveiller. Tsuna se réfugia dans ses bras et l’adolescent le laissa faire, lui rendant son câlin et caressant lentement son dos. Il venait de faire un mauvais cauchemar, encore un. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne l’avait plus vu aussi paniqué au réveil, cela le ramenait plusieurs années en arrière… L’enfant des Sawada venait tout juste de sortir de l’hôpital mais après cet incident, il avait développé une peur post-traumatique pour tous les endroits confinés et il ne supportait plus le silence et la solitude.

Le psychiatre avait patiemment expliqué à Nana que c’était quelque chose qui ne pouvait se guérir qu’avec le temps et de l’attention et qu’en tant que médecin, il ne pouvait rien faire pour ce genre de cas, souvent définitifs. Mais la jeune mère n’avait pas été au bout de ses peines en se rendant compte que même le laisser seul dans une pièce qu’il connaissait, comme le salon, le temps d’aller aux toilettes, le mettait dans tous ses états. Lorsqu’elle l’avait vu la première fois recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage pétrifié de terreur, ses mains tirant sur ses cheveux comme si la douleur était un repère, tout simplement car elle était allée chercher le courrier, elle en avait pleuré.

Mais elle avait compris aussi qu’elle ne pourrait pas le soutenir seule. Rester constamment avec une personne était possible mais invivable. Cependant Iemitsu ne semblait pas pouvoir quitter son travail, surtout si c’était immuable… La solution s’était présentée en la personne de Kyoya qui était venu prendre des nouvelles de son ami. Nana était allée demander l’aval de la mère de l’enfant et celui-ci prit dès lors l’habitude de passer ses journées chez les Sawada. Il s’en était lui-aussi beaucoup voulu de ne pas avoir pu aider son ami au moment où il en avait le plus besoin et il s’était promis de ne plus le quitter et d’être toujours là pour lui. Il avait même voulu venger son ami, mais tous les enfants et leurs familles avaient déménagé du jour au lendemain, sûrement pour fuir les rumeurs qui allaient courir sur eux et la persécution qu’ils auraient reçu.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

« Tu t’es évanoui en cours. »

« Ah bon… ? »

« Hn. »

Tsunayoshi ne se rappelait même pas d’être allé à l’école ce matin et ces trous de mémoire n’étaient plus arrivés depuis quatre ans… Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de se souvenir ce qu’il s’était passé. Peu à peu les souvenirs lui revinrent, à son plus grand soulagement. Jusqu’à l’heure de début des cours… Kyoya le sentit se tendre dans ses bras. Il s’en inquiéta et quand son ami releva la tête, le collégien ne reconnut pas cet éclat de folie qui brillait dans les grands yeux caramel. Et une seule phrase, une seule qui le figea sur place à son tour :

« Il est revenu… Noshimo-kun… »

Noshimo Tadabaya, le petit chef du groupe d’enfants qui avaient enfermé Tsuna il y a huit ans ! Avant qu’il ne puisse réagir, son ami sauta du canapé sur lequel ils étaient installés, et se rua en dehors de la salle. Kyoya se leva à son tour et tenta de le rattraper, mais la folie sembla donner des ailes à Tsuna qui arriva rapidement à sa salle de classe. Il ouvrit la porte et son regard se posa sur l’être haï.

« Alors Dame-Tsuna, on s’est réveillé ? Une vraie petite nature, t’as vraiment pas-! »

Il ne put dire un mot de plus, car le petit brun venait de se jeter sur lui, le renversant par terre. Assis sur lui, les mains du petit brun se resserrent cruellement autour de son cou avec pour seul objectif de l’étouffer. Il devait mourir pour ce qu’il lui avait fait. Il devait mourir pour ce qu’il subissait encore. Il devait mourir pour ce qu’il devrait sûrement subir toute sa vie ! Cette peur panique qui le prenait aux tripes chaque soir au moment d’aller dormir, chaque fois qu’il faisait trop sombre, chaque fois que c’était trop silencieux, chaque fois qu’il était trop seul… Il devait mourir pour ça ! Et une voix dans sa tête l’encourageait chaudement.

**_« Vas-y ! Serre plus fort ! Il ne mérite que ça. Tu n’avais rien fait et lui n’est qu’un monstre, sa vie ne vaut rien, personne ne le regrettera ! »_ **

« Tsunayoshi !! Arrête ! » Cria Kyoya en l’attrapant par les épaules et en le tirant en arrière.

Noshimo se redressa à moitié et toussa. Il avait bien cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée ! Il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il remercia Hibari du mieux qu’il put, la voix rauque. Mais un regard noir profond plein de haine le convainquit qu’il ferait mieux de partir :

« Je ne l’ai pas fait pour toi, monstre ! »

Le _« pauvre »_ adolescent se releva et s’éloigna en toute hâte de la classe, dans laquelle il ne resta rapidement plus que Kyoya et Tsuna, l’un dans les bras de l’autre.

« Il ne mérite pas que tu te salisses les mains pour lui, Tsunayoshi. » Murmurait-il doucement à son oreille.

« Pardon Kyoya… » Lui répétait inlassablement le châtain, sa voix étouffée par ses sanglots.

Et l’adolescent aux cheveux noirs ne savait pas encore pourquoi il s’excusait réellement, mais il allait vite en comprendre toute l’ampleur…

**oOo**

_ Tsuna : 22 ans _

Le jeune homme regardait le cadavre inerte devant lui. Il était parsemé de coups de couteau. Il s’était vraiment acharné sur lui… Pourtant il n’avait même pas peur de ce qu’il avait fait. Ce n’était pas le premier, mais c’était enfin le dernier. Comme une malédiction, il sentait les chaînes de son enfance se briser peu à peu. Pour la conjurer, il lui avait fallu tuer tout ceux qui étaient présents ce soir-là, et il l’avait fait. Douze enfants, douze meurtres… Tsuna avait l’impression d’enfin pouvoir respirer de nouveau, il était vraiment sorti de ce tiroir cette fois.

Il se retourna et tendit le couteau, qu’il avait toujours en main, à la seule autre personne présente avec lui, bel et bien vivant. Kyoya l’attrapa dans un mouchoir et le rangea dans un sac en plastique. Il prit ensuite Tsuna dans ses bras, et lui caressa le dos doucement, comme il avait l’habitude de le faire lorsqu’ils étaient encore étudiants. Le châtain enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus grand, inspirant son odeur à plein poumon.

« C’est fini Tsunayoshi, ils ne pourront plus jamais te faire de mal. »

« Hm… »

« Laisse-moi juste m’occuper du reste, comme d’habitude et je te rejoins. »

« D’accord. »

Ils échangèrent un léger baiser. Et Kyoya le poussa vers la salle de bain. Il commença son propre travail et effaça les traces qui auraient permis d’identifier son amant. Ce qui ne pouvait pas être nettoyé, disparaîtrait habilement. Le jeune homme s’était intéressé aux investigations policières le jour où Tsuna avait fait sa première victime. Sans surprise, ce fut Noshimo, mais aux yeux de tout le monde, ce ne fut qu’un simple accident lors d’une sortie de montagne… Bien sûr, les deux adolescents savaient que ce n’était pas le cas et Kyoya avait tout de suite compris que c’était inévitable et même nécessaire pour son ami. C’est pour cela qu’il n’avait pas cherché à l’arrêter, mais au contraire avait trouvé un moyen de l’aider.

Ce qu’il souhaitait maintenant, c’est que Tsuna ne serait plus jamais hanté par ses rêves et qu’il pourrait enfin vivre une vie normale avec lui : plus de sursaut au moindre bruit suspect, plus de cris lorsqu’il se retrouvait seul trop longtemps, plus de mutilations lorsque le silence était trop pesant. Kyoya avait surmonté tout ça et il avait tenu bon. Pour Tsuna, pour son ange souillé. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir commencer leurs vies ensemble !

Il aurait tellement voulu que cette tragédie ne soit jamais arrivée… Son regard se posa sur la dernière victime de son amant… Tout ça à cause d’eux ! Dans un élan de folie, il attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main : le couteau qu’il avait emballé dans le plastique, il le sortit et visa le visage sans retenue ! C’était d’ailleurs le seul endroit intact. Il se déchaîna dessus, enfonçant l’arme dans la chair du visage, écoutant les os se briser sous sa force. Quand il eut fini, le cadavre était complètement défiguré. Il ne pensait pas avoir gardé une telle haine en lui, mais cela ne rendrait que plus difficile et plus longue l’identification par la police. D’ici-là ils auraient disparu du Japon.

Kyoya regarda sa montre. Quinze bonnes minutes étaient passées depuis que Tsuna était parti et pourtant il n’avait entendu aucun cris… Il rejoignit la salle de bain et regarda le brun qui affichait enfin un visage paisible. Il tendit les bras vers lui et Kyoya vint le serrer contre lui.

« Je t’aime Kyoya. »

« Moi aussi mon ange. »

Oui, Tsuna était enfin libre, ils allaient enfin pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie, ensemble…

**_FIN_ **


End file.
